1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to penetrators for effecting signal communication tasks through a bulkhead or barrier separating greatly different physical and/or chemical environments and more particularly to penetrators for conveying optical fibers of fiber optic signaling systems therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in respect to optical fiber penetrators is very limited in view of the fact that fiber optic signalling systems, especially of the submarine type, are relatively new. Penetrators (sealed feed-thru devices) are known, however, for electric signalling systems, including submarine cable systems. Such feed-thru arrangements are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,155,650; 2,697,739; and 3,456,838.
The manner in which the invention provides for penetration of a chamber or vessel, such as a repeater housing, in submarine signalling systems of the fiber optic type, will be evident as this description proceeds.